REDEMPTION: Again the Magic
by Kkornelia
Summary: Second part of 'REDEMPTION'. An old love, an engagement, a wedding, a marriage, and what else follows.
1. Another Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** I admit- it's been a long time so I'm way rusty.

Now, this isn't going to be much, though I'm hoping this would be enough as a conclusion. (Technically, I'm not even sure if this could be considered as a sequel).

I can't promise updates so sorry.

" " for speech  
_Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions._

As always, I apologize for bad grammar. (I found so many on Redemption1 :( but didn't bother to correct them anymore.)

**REDEMPTION: Again the Magic: Chapter 1: ****Another Beginning **

* * *

Shinn stared at Dearka; his potato chip suspended between wrapper and mouth until the tiny chip unconsciously slipped from his fingers.

The most shocking news to date-

"The Commander is getting what!" Shinn sprang as fast as Dearka tugged him back down, silencing him.

"Shhh... Not so loud." Dearka put a finger to his lips and looked round mock-nervously, wondering if anyone had overheard them before returning his attention back to the brunet. "Not everyone knows about this yet." Dearka explained causing Shinn to frown with confusion.

"So why tell us?" Shinn asked, referring to himself and Lunamaria, who looked completely dumbfounded by the news as well.

Noticing that the coast was clear, Dearka gradually straighten back up to his full height, allowing Shinn to do the same.

"I'm telling you this because I'm encouraging both of you to take the time to go see _her_ during your time-off."

Shinn frowned, seriously confused. "Why?" He asked which led Dearka to stare at him, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Seriously?" Dearka's brain wandered off due to disbelief. _To show some concern? ... Consideration? ... Involvement?_

The corner of Dearka's lips curve up into a cunning smirk.

"You won't know... taking the time to go visit the fiancée might help you get into your Commander's good graces."

Given the fact that Shinn's ace pride has been terribly wounded, the younger male made a face. He immediately opened his mouth as if to retort. But before he could actually get an obnoxious remark out, Lunamaria had restrained him with a hand over his supposed loud mouth.

"We would love to pay her a visit!" Lunamaria announced for them both with a big smile. "Isn't that right, Shinn?" she added, giving the other a menacing squeeze, insisting that he show some form of agreement with her.

Unable to say anything, Shinn pinned Lunamaria a nasty look.

Whether she was aware of this act or not, Lunamaria went on. "Please excuse us, Captain, but Shinn and I should be heading back to section B now. Thank you very much for looking out for us." She finished with a half bow before ultimately dragging a refusing Shinn backwards with her hand still over his mouth.

00000

Seven. No. Approximately ten meters away from them now, Dearka stood at the same spot. He planted a hand on his hip and observed the pair with an amused expression on his face then, after a while later, turned on his heel.

Lunamaria twisted around a little and lifted her head just enough to catch a peek of their Captain disappear. But to be on the safe side, it was only when she was certain they were far from any prying eyes and ears did she decide to release Shinn.

Refraining herself from smacking him on the head, "Geez..., Shinn. Would it kill you to show some courtesy once in a while? Dearka may be all friendly to everyone but he's still a senior officer!" Lunamaria said, looking right at the teenage _brat_ as she spoke.

Shinn of course shrugged off her words as if it didn't mean very much. And when he made no effort to answer or argue with her, Lunamaria blew out a short breath. "Really now..." she scorned, but resolved to simply let the issue hang for now.

Heels clicked away as they proceeded to section B of armory one. Only a minute had passed when Lunamaria was forced to look up at ceiling, thinking.

"You know, I never thought Commander Joule was even interested in women... Seeing as he's always cooped up in his office for long hours. I don't believe he even goes on dates, do you? ... Then suddenly we hear that his engaged and getting married… wow… really wow… I wonder what's Commander Joule's fiancée is like."

Taking Lunamaria's previous _not-interested-in-women_ comment to note, Shinn scowled with disgust having managed to paint a picture in his head as they walked. "Probably some huge muscular butch."

00000

_"Promise me you will open it later, okay? Not now, mama! Later! Later!"_

Flay withheld a laugh as Kaitlyn's words lingered back into her memory. _The silly girl. _Flay leaned back on her pillow.

After reading the bold letters encrypted on Kaitlyn's latest card- a simple_** MAMA GET WELL SOON! **_and an_** I LOVE YOU!**_-_**,**_ She couldn't help but smile inside and out.

Right now, her simple, but not too small private hospital room was filled with four extravagant set of flowers. The first two came from Fuyu and the Atlantic Foreign Minister while the rest was from Yzak's friends. Placed closer to her bedside was the _adorable _bear given by Dearka; and next to it was the fresh basket of fruit Ezalia had recently brought over; all bearing get well wishes. But of course, none of those gifts would compare to the simple joy of receiving a honest encouragement from her baby, or at least that was what Flay thought.

The automatic door lifted not long after the previous.

"You look happy." Yzak said upon entering. His eyes swept the room, noticing the additional fruit basket that now accompanied what he dubbed as '_the dumb bear'_ on her side table.

"Kaitlyn made me a card." Flay continued to smile at the mere thought of it. "She's really getting better with her drawings... Oh right," Flay sat forward, turning her attention to Yzak. "You just missed your mother."

"I know." Yzak paused at a long trestle table and set down his military jacket on it. "I ran into them on my way here. And apparently, you agreed to let her take Kaitlyn out again."

Flay's shoulders dropped unintentionally. "Mmm... Your mother can so be persuasive." She explained with a defeated sigh. "I couldn't say no."

"You are aware that my mother's intentionally dragging Kaitlyn all over town just to brag to her colleagues in case they run to each other, right?"

"Ezalia's just proud." Flay couldn't help but laugh a little. "I see no harm with her showing Kaitlyn around, though it would seem your mother finally found a new favorite." She smirked at him.

Yzak shrugged at fact. "Mother is seriously going to end up spoiling her."

"And what's wrong with spoiling her?" Flay asked.

From the looks of things — she and Yzak, both of them, without a doubt have been spoiled as children and yet take a look at them now. Both of them had managed to grow up not quite as bad as some would believe.

Yzak appeared to be thinking this over and he returned Flay's carefree smile with a daringly look.

Crossing his arms, he glanced away. "... Nothing of course."

Silence stretched out. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Flay took this as an opportunity to stash Kaitlyn's card into her bag while Yzak glanced around the plain looking room, looking rather anxious until he confessed, "I- actually got something for you as well..."

This made Flay looked up at Yzak with surprise. As much as she sincerely enjoyed being showered with gifts, she did not want to be anymore indebt to him. "I thought, I mentioned, no, we have specifically discussed that you wouldn't have to get me anything. You've already done so much —. You took care of our visas; welcomed us to stay at your home; insisted on paying for my medical—"

"Well I did! And guess what, it's way better than that _dumb_ animal!" Yzak snapped out of topic, darting an accusing finger towards the get-well bear from Dearka as he did every time he dropped-by to check on her.

"Really, Yzak, the dumb animal again?"

Frowning, Flay turned her attention to the stuffed-animal as well and tilted her head, examining the poor little guy. Why Yzak hated the bear so much was beyond her. It was brown, soft and fuzzy; it was an unorthodox gift, yes, but all and all it was still just a bear. _Who didn't like bears?_ Which part of repeatedly mentioning not to get her anything have to with Dearka's dumb bear? _Unless…_

Having placed two and two together... Flay propped her arms on her knees and leaned her cheek against her fist. Watching the other with a teasing glance, "Yzak, could you actually be jealous of Dearka?" she asked, curling her lips at him as she noted that speculative-look form on his handsome face.

"Me. Jealous of Dearka?" Yzak made an exasperated noise as if her conclusion pained him. "Why in blue blazes would I ever be jealous of him!"

Flay could not help but giggle a little. She knew Yzak had not meant it to be funny; however, he could deny it all he wants but the truth was written all over his face and she secretly liked him like this. Unfortunately, with Yzak's temper, she knew it would be best to rid of possible misunderstandings as soon as possible.

"I assure you that there's nothing going on between Dearka and I. All we do is talk-"

"Too much chitchat with someone you've recently gotten along with." Yzak said, interrupting her.

"So you are jealous..." She grimaced.

Yzak snorted, still with his arms crossed and still scowling. "Like I said. There is no reason for me to be." But the look on his face clearly contradicted him that moved her to let out a resigned breath.

"No, really, Yzak. I mean- I tend to boast about you all the time and, surprisingly, so does he." Flay added to assure him, but his expression remained cynical.

"You know... You really shouldn't be so quick to doubt Dearka. I mean- he is your best friend. And you should know he thinks highly of you... And getting back to the issue, I said, no more gifts! No more favors! I wouldn't be able to pay you back!"

"My wife doesn't need to pay me back!"

They hesitated for one quivering instant, then settled. That certainly shut her up.

Yzak sat down and inched closer to her on the bed. Like her, he was unable to look at her directly, and then he lifted one hand from his lap roaming it to where her hand rest on the mattress. His fingers hovered, an inch from hers, then, very gently, almost as if he wasn't sure her hand was real, he touched her fingertips to the back of her hand. His fingers didn't grip, didn't tug- they simply touched and Flay took pleasure in savoring the comforting brush until Yzak grasped her wrist then secured his hold, dug his other hand into his pocket and inexpertly slipped something cold through her fourth finger.

Of course, it was exactly what Flay realized it was... it's just that everything had happened so fast she could not get herself to believe it.

"I know you said you wanted to choose your own ring, but..." Yzak inclined his head. Acutely focused on her, he finished sliding the platinum ring onto her finger more gently this time. "I couldn't wait."

The ring fit perfectly. And Flay clumsily pulled back her hand only to feel Yzak stare up at her.

"You... This... This is..." _relatively awkward-_ she couldn't say it so instead, she alternatively stared long at her new accessory. Her right thumb glazing over the sapphire center stone that was brilliantly cut in a tear drop shape and bezel set into the delicate plate backing, then onto the three separate openings at the leaf shaped front; while not failing to admire the two strands of glimmering diamonds that frame the blue center piece just until the awkward feeling subsided, or until she could come up with something else to say.

"But... isn't this too soon? Wouldn't this make it official...?" _Lousy choice of words _as if him sliding the ring onto her finger was not obvious enough.

"That's the whole point!"

When she turned to him again, Yzak's face looked almost shy. In exchange, Flay felt her face heat up. Yzak had never been bold with words before; never been bold with his heart; and she found the bashful unorthodox ways he displayed affection rather adorable.

"You're not saying anything... you don't like it?"

Flay shook her head, somewhat lost for words and brought the glamorous ring that now adorned her slim finger closer to her heart. "It's beautiful..."

"Well, it should be. I picked it out!" Yzak snapped.

"And I love it! it's exactly what I would have wanted. Thank you." She went ahead and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek initiatively, only to pull back as quickly as she had leaned in when uncalled-for shyness had struck. And for a brief moment, she met Yzak's gaze with something akin to embarrassment, though why she should feel such, she couldn't imagine.

…..

"Were you thinking about the surgery or were you thinking about him?"

"Huh? Sorry what?" Flay blinked twice before realizing that Yzak had gone back to the trestle table and had poured himself a glass of water.

"You spaced-out there."

Suddenly recalling what had caused it, Flay felt her cheeks warm again. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear; for a reason she could not quite explain. "I… hadn't realized..." She confessed, and then deflected her gaze from Yzak's to the equally pretty ring that was now hers, her fingertips sliding over it again. "I guess... I just got a lot on my mind." This was a lie, though technically not exactly on other days, for most of the time she was always-always worrying over something, because since war happened everything around her, including her life had been moving faster than she anticipated.

Nonetheless Yzak accepted the reason.

"I see..."

He stared at her, studying her form, her expression, and then he sighed. He folded his arms, leaning on wall, Yzak turned to look pass the window. "Flay, whatever you are thinking, it's going to be fine." He said it so easily and with so much certainty in his tone that she wanted to believe him and smile.

00000

Meanwhile at a gift shop located in the heart of Aprilius City.

Lacus Clyne stood back from the tables unable to decide on which gift basket to purchase: _fruit, flowers, or goods_. Lacus pondered on the choices again before- "Kira, which do you think would be the most appropriate to give?"

Kira Yamato separated himself from Lacus' bodyguards and went to look at the decorated baskets with baby Lara on his arms. He made a quick glimpse at the variety then frowned. "I don't know, Lacus. You're usually better at these."

This made Lacus glance over at the choices once again, looking thoughtful. "Hmm... I suppose you are right... Let us go with the fruit basket then." She announced, smiling at her husband.


	2. An Old Love

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny. This include the small insert about team Le Creuset from Suit CD10 drama.

I apologize for bad grammar. Feel free to correct whatever errors. And lastly, your thoughts on the chapter is appreciated.

**REDEMPTION: Again the Magic: Chapter 2: An Old Love  
**

* * *

Kira knocked twice then reached for the handle on the slit of the door. And with a click, he slipped the wooden door open allowing baby Lara's audible cries to finally escape the previously enclosed bedroom.

"Lacus, the car's ready. Is everything all right?"

In front of the crib, "Kira, please help..." Lacus spun around with their restless daughter on her arms nearing in tears herself. Mari, the nanny, was beside her looking similarly troubled from not knowing what to do. "Lara won't stop crying..."

00000

Another five minutes flew by as Dearka continued to idly watch the ribbons of white that curled against the blue sky with both his head and forearms propped on top of the steering wheel of his black convertible in utter boredom. Technically, those weren't real clouds; and skies weren't really blue but it was blue- at least on PLANTs. It had always been the same color during afternoons then it would gradually shift to purple on sunsets and red-orange on sunrises because that's how the external mirrors were set to reflect the light into the colonies. Always precisely on time. Everyday a clear day, like clockwork.

Dearka pulled back a bit to stretch before looking down to read his wristwatch. He was now approximately one hour and fifteen minutes late, deliberately of course.

In contrast to popular belief, Dearka wasn't as laid back of a person as others thought he was. Strict military discipline had taught him better than that. Tardiness wasn't an option as to quick scope and quick reflexes could help keep you alive, thus he was habitually on the alert, whether he liked it or not, in spite seemingly having fun. He doubt Athrun and Yzak weren't the same.

_One hours and twenty minutes late._ He was being generous enough.

Dearka swung the door open, gathered the flowers on the passenger's seat and stepped out into the parking lot. A couple of civilian children ran across him while happily playing tag. _Now those,_ Dearka thought enviously, _were the naturally carefree._

With a sickening feeling of nostalgia, he followed the gravel footpath to the cemetery where birds were chirping in the cypress trees and where some variety of blossoms bloomed all year in flower beds even though it was now probably blazing-hot summer down on earth.

Eventually, as he had assumed, Dearka found Yzak standing in front of Nicol's grave with his back turned to him, talking to their friend, telling him words Yzak wouldn't dare say so openly with anyone else present, even if that person happened to his best friend.

"... Remember that dumb joke everyone made fun of back at the academy- about us- about me being the last to never finding anyone because I naturally repel women? ... Well, guess what, I'm getting married and before Athrun as well..." Yzak's voice broke on the last word until- "I really wish... you, Rusty, and Miguel could come see the wedding."

Yzak stop abruptly. Catching the thin crunching sound of Dearka's approaching foot steps, he turned around with a snap. "You're late again, dumbass."

Dearka returned this with an apologizing smile. "... Yeah, sorry, I had to make a few stops." He added, running an awkward hand to the back of his neck.

The casual lie forced Yzak to dart him _the look_, and then the hot-tempered male crossed his arms, unavoidably annoyed in spite being aware Dearka had done it out of good intention.

_Tsk_. "You're growing soft. Don't think I owe you any favors for this. Just hurry up and pay your respects already. You could have visited Rusty or Miguel first but no." Yzak rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be the same for you if Athrun or I weren't there."

Hearing his best bud scold- no- counterplay him at a time like this, Dearka let out chuckle. For him, the best days were the peaceful and unpredictable ones. "You know me too well, Yzak."

"Idiot."

Kneeling in front of his friend's grave, Dearka placed a bouquet down.

After the academy, Dearka Elsman had never been late for absolutely anything unless it had been intentional, except for that one last time when team Le Creuset were all waiting for Athrun so that everyone could report in together for the first time. Surprisingly though, Athrun turned up by himself before everyone else, making him look like the golden boy of the group while the rest had to pathetically apologize to Miguel for being late.

_"Nicol,"_ Dearka reminisced, said and smiled. _Those were the good times... _

00000

Room 400. Room 405. Blue wall. Glass wall. Blue wall. Room 407. Immediately, Yzak passed through another nurse with Dearka right behind him.

"Sir, no running in the hall!"

"I'm not running!" Yzak shouted back which was true to some degree because to be more accurate in the matter, he was striding long, hard, and fast but apparently the incompetent nurse couldn't tell the difference.

Room 415. Quickly, Yzak slapped the open button with the palm of his hand. The door lifted.

"What happened?" The male demanded, running in causing the single nurse there to quickly shift her attention to him with panic and worry. Flay, in spite this was her assigned room, was no where to be seen.

"Ms. Allster is refusing to come out from the bathroom, sir." The nurse explained.

Dearka followed into the room as Yzak moved pass the nurse so that he was now standing forefront of the bathroom door. "Flay, you okay in there?" He knocked.

"Yzak?" Flay replied from the inside then paused. "I can't do this after all..."

"The surgery?" He asked.

"No, Kira..." Flay clarified with a wavering voice. "I- I can't face him after all..."

Yzak pressed an ear and leaned closer onto the door. "Flay, remember. Facing him is entirely for you not him. It's doesn't matter what he thinks so hurry up and come out of there!" Yzak reminded. Why Flay even cared what the former GAT-X105 pilot would think of her irritated him. _What made Kira Yamato so damn special?_ To be frank, he had no idea what she'd done to the guy- Flay wouldn't say and he respected that-, but in spite the truth, if people asked him, Yzak believed the brunet did not deserve even an ounce of apology from anyone especially after all the lives he took in war. Just like everyone else he fought to protect, used whatever weapon or method he could to his advantage. To kill or be killed. Forget that he hadn't willing signed-up for the military in the first place, it was all nothing but lame excuses!

"Yzak, I can't..."

"You can!"_ No matter what the end result of their re-encounter maybe, he had already promised her he would hold her hand._ "Flay," Yzak tried again before silently hand gesturing the nurse to handover the bathroom keycard. If his betrothed wasn't coming out by herself then he would just have to go in there and get her himself.

The nurse surrendered the card. Yzak swiped the rectangular thing into the reader until it signaled green.

About to press the open button, "Flay, I'm coming in!"

"No. wait. stop..." Flay interrupted, quickly relocking the door from the other side before Yzak could open it. "Is- is Dearka there with you?" She added.

_Why she would be looking for Dearka at a time like this was beyond him. _

"Yes, he's here. What about him?"

"Nothing..." Flay began sounding somewhat desperate. "it's just I.. uh...I'm naked in here..." Flay added forcing Yzak to stare wide eye at the door. It was obvious that Flay was lying to stall for time, but still it didn't stop his brain from conjuring up unnecessary images. Yzak stepped back a bit, flustered yet -... "that's the best excuse you can come up with?" He threw back with stunned amusement before looking behind him for some kind of support.

Playing it safe, the nurse didn't say a thing and glanced away. Dearka on the other hand was an entire different story. Yzak should have seen this coming.

"I don't mind." The blond shrugged.

"Go jump off the window!"

00000

_Yzak was right. Kira's opinion of her doesn't matter. It was easier said then done but he was right. Apologizing to Kira was for herself so that she could finally move forward with her life with neither guilt nor regret. This... wasn't about Kira._

"Looks like there's something interesting going on outside."

This made Flay look up, she was sitting on the edge of her bed while Dearka was standing in front of the curtained window. "What's interesting?" She asked.

"Photographers. Looks like their being held off." Yzak injected, taking a quick glimpse at the scene before going back to whatever he was doing with his personal phone.

"Maybe a movie star checked in." Dearka joked and smiled at her. "Maybe we could bribe a nurse to-"

The door lifted.

"And I thank you for your kind help." The angelic voice that could only belong to Lacus Clyne chirped accordingly as a couple of merry nurses departed the hallway.

"Lacus!" Yzak and Dearka greeted in unison.

"Well, good afternoon everyone. Kira and I would have drop-" The former songstress stopped there, with a little gasp of shock.

Caught as mentally off-guard, Flay was speechless too. She had not expect Lacus Clyne would recognize her at a glance when they had barely interacted, never gotten along, and never crossed paths again after several years.

_Could Kira have told Lacus about her? What could Kira possibly have said?_

Flay felt a slight sinking sensation in her stomach and a moment later the door opened again. It was Kira who followed into the room next with a gift basket in hand. And as Lacus did, he saw her instantly, looking up as if her gaze had drawn him.

Her heart stopped, and probably so did Kira's. All eyes turned to the door.

"Flay..." Kira froze with his eyes wide open. Then he called her again this time more urgently awake. "Flay, is that really you?"

Flay felt nervous and stupid, as though hypnotized by ghost at long distance. A dozen different ways of delaying the moment of recognition had run through her mind, from playing amnesia to fairing illness, but she had rejected all of them.

Tears clogged her throat, stealing what little breath she still had. She shouldn't be surprised but she was. Flay knew the consequence of following Yzak here to PLANTs, moreover marry him, would lead to this eventually. But then again, she had wanted the chance to speak to Kira again. Deep down she wanted the chance to finally apologize and be forgiven. Only, she never thought that seeing him like this would cause negative memories to rush in.

Suddenly she was afraid.

She had lost touch with herself. She had done things she wasn't proud of. She had manipulated him. Used him for her own selfish reasons. Pushed him to kill all sorts of people. _What would Kira think of her? What if Kira hates her? What if Kira never forgives her? _

Wanting to curl in herself, Flay ducked her head, letting the bangs of her hair hide half of her face. She didn't want to cry. Back on Earth, she had told Yzak that she wasn't going to anymore, but tears welled on her eyes anyway.

"Flay..." Yzak's tone was comforting, but she didn't respond. She could not tear her eyes from the ground. _What was wrong with her?_

"Kira?" Lacus whispered, instinctively moving closer to her husband. She had aimed to take his arm in comfort but missed his touch when Kira had stepped forward on impulse, abandoning her side for the first time in years.

Fruits dropped. Years of emotions flooded-in at the same time the rest of the world and all of its last years seem to have faded away.

Lacus' face sank, a grave look of acknowledgement.

Kira rushed to Flay, held her, pulled her into a hug so tight that she felt the back of her flannel gown crumpled in-between his fingers, and then to Yzak, Dearka, and Flay's surprise, Kira began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... that I wasn't strong enough..." Catching his breath in weeping, Kira Yamato held on to the girl he loved and had sworn but failed to protect with a mixture of regret and joy. "I'm... so happy... so happy... you're all right."


	3. An Engagement

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **I'm depress :(. One of my favorite fics titled "_The Medical Files: Pints" by Melicress(I think) have been taken down from the site._ The summary: You can only lose so much blood. A short piece around _Yzak_ and _Athrun_. Rated T for sensitive material.

Then there was this sweet smexy short of YzakxFlay called _"Never Fall in Love Again" by Top The World_. Summary: She loved him and cried, but he never even said goodbye. I remember there was even a prequel called _"The Dog Tag" _too written afterward. Summary: Fllay is tired from many continuous adventures at night with Yzak. One day, after an especially rough night, he reveals to have a surprise for her.

Awww... my a/n sounds like a belated obituary.

To everyone who's still following this fic - you guys are making me blush. Special thanks to those who reviewed. Really, thank you!

As always, feel free to correct whatever errors. Your thoughts on the chapter is much appreciated.

**REDEMPTION: Again the Magic: Chapter 3: An Engagement  
**

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

That was headshot. Chest. Chest. Headshot. And last was another straight bullet to the head.

Right outside the training room, from a distanced corridor, a small number of male soldiers were left only to gawk as their Commander Joule reloaded for another round, completing a total of twenty-four straight long games and still counting. That's twenty rounds. Four hundred forty-nine bull's-eyes, twenty-three sides, and eight misses.

Scared shitless and obvious to the fact that something was seriously wrong,

"So what now?" asked one of the Greens at the door. They were scheduled to use the shooting range forty-five minutes ago but...

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not going in there." one of few Reds backed away.

"Me neither... it's suicide..." another Green added.

"No way, man..."

The soldiers leered at each other, silently plotting on whom to reluctantly push forward when a sole elite Red casually walked into the vicinity, passing through everyone with neither haste nor hesitance. _Saved!_ The soldiers looked-up and quickly repositioned themselves back at the door to watch, It came no surprise to them that it had been a woman.

"Woah! Major Hahnenfuss is so cool."

"She's is so brave..."

And then there was silence. The amethyst-eyed female Coordinator stood behind their superior, positioned herself at approximately a safe distance of three meters then raised a hand to do a quick salute.

"Commander," Shiho said. "Ezalia. Your mother is on line two."

The news prompt Yzak to look at the moving targets one last time before eventually deciding to lower the gun and switch off the system with a sigh. "All right." He confirmed, dropping the gun not before skillfully dissembling it first, and then he moved to remove the protective electronic muffs from his ear. He placed that down too.

Yzak turned to leave. But before the distressed Coordinator could disappear out the _other_ door, Shiho casted a glance at his retreating figure.

"Commander," The girl added causing the male to pause momentarily as to listen. "You know Dearka, the team, and I are here for you."

Yzak stood still, not answering her right away as if weighing the thought in his head then, conclusively, indifferently, he headed for the door without a glance back. Whether he had been comforted by her words and or by the knowledge was unfortunately unclear to witnesses. Nonetheless, he nodded...

"Thank you, Major."

00000

Yzak followed his mother as she made her habitual visit into one of the flower shops owned by her friend... Actually, it was more like a large greenhouse than a shop... an elaborate indoor garden full of flowering plants, hanging baskets, annual flats, and trees and soft music. White, marble brick path ran under the entire thing.

"... I'm thinking it would best to just hirer a consultant. You and Flay already have enough concerns that could last a lifetime." Ezalia went on, gathering a couple of white amaryllis from their containers. The flowers were for the vases at home: for the living room, guest room, dinning room and family room, just to name a few. They change them once every two weeks; the type of plant usually depends on whatever his mother ends up buying. Although to be frank, Ezalia Joule didn't really have to come down here and personally buy the flowers herself. They had plenty of house help who could easily do the job, but his mother insisted on doing it herself every time because she enjoyed the pastime and free-spending.

Ezalia passed the amaryllis to Yzak. He scanned the bunch with a frown and dropped them into the basket along with the rest of their would-be purchases.

Looking ahead, he noticed a few customers that were admiring some potted plant on the next row and was inquiring about delivery.

"... Of course I'll be taking Flay and Kaitlyn to Lhuillier's to have their gowns fitted. I've already made reservations... Nothing but the best for my girls." Ezalia said, handing another set of plant to her son.

Yzak dutifully took those from his mother too. This time they were red and ferny, whatever these flowers were, he didn't like it, so he naturally returned them to their original bucket as they moved along. His mother never notice the difference anyway or maybe she did, just never bothered to backtrack anymore because more than often enough they end-up buying more flowers than they needed.

Another set. They were a combination of orange and yellow tulips this time. Yzak's eyes widen as he looked at them. _Flay would love these. _he thought instantly._ He could place it in her room._ then he frowned again remembering other things.

"... the cake. Would you like to have an opinion on that or would you be all right to settle with whatever Flay chooses?"

"Mother," Yzak drawled. "Maybe we shouldn't rush into wedding just yet."

This made Ezalia turn around. Yzak sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted, desperately, to tell his mother that with how things are right now, there might not even be a wedding, but he was afraid of how she would react. Bad enough that words had gotten around that there was going to be one.

Ezalia's expression softened. "Listen to yourself, Yzak. This doesn't sound like you."

And his mother was probably right. Because for him marriage was a serious commitment, a partnership. And the idea of starting a family shouldn't be taken lightly; it wasn't all fun and games. Starting a family would mean- it was not going to be always about him anymore. His children would matter; his wife would matter. Flay mattered to him. He loves her, loves it when she smiles at him. And even after all these years, it still hurt to see the disdain on her face. He wasn't about to force her into a lifetime commitment she didn't want to. He hated the idea of a divorce; he wasn't going to be like his father and leave his wife.

"That's because I finally realized that... All I want is for Flay to be happy..."

00000

Before anyone could send him any more wails and complains, Dearka marched his way to where Flay's room was located.

_Well,_ thought Dearka as he ran a hand to the back of his stiff neck. _Although quite problematic, he had to hand it to Yzak for being good at scaring the pants off his subordinates. But Seriously though, why couldn't Yzak just come talk to him about his personal problems, instead of him always having to seek him out for it? _

Dearka sighed. He stopped in front of the door, tapped the switch plate on the wall and when the entrance was open he stepped through.

"Yzak, we need to talk." Dearka paused there.

To his intense surprise, it wasn't Yzak Joule but Kira Yamato occupying the foldable chair next to Flay's bed. And from the look of how the two's attention swiveled back to him, he could tell he was interrupting something relatively intimate.

"Uhh, sorry, I was just looking for Yzak..." Breaking the gaze the two held on him, Dearka took a quick step back out allowing the automated door to slid close again only inches from his face. Awkward moment. Dearka stared wide eye at the steel panel before shifting them to look at the ground, his brain going into overdrive as he alarmingly managed to grasp what must be going through his best friends head for the last couple of weeks: anger, depression, jealousy, probably even hopelessly lost, etc.

"That guy," Dearka almost jumped when he suddenly realized Yzak was there next to him. The blue eyed Coordinator was leaning back on blue-painted wall with his arms folded across his chest. "He's been skipping military duties to come see her everyday." Yzak explained. If he was experiencing any emotion other than disdain, Yzak certainly refrained from showing it. "I don't like it... him." He added. "but who am I to refuse Flay of whom she wants to see."

00000

"Only twelve days to go!" Kaitlyn cheered, hugging her mom on the bed.

"That's correct." Flay smiled at her daughter, cuddling her back. The little girl had been counting down the days since she had found out which was two days ago.

"Mama can finally stay with Kaitlyn at Uncle Yzak's house! You can see Wufei again!"

"Correct again. When did my baby get so smart?" Flay motherly praised causing Kaitlyn to giggle proudly and plop down onto the pillow. "Are you hungry? I believe uncle Yzak brought some snacks for you."

"Yes, please!"

"Okay." Flay slid off the bed and crossed the room towards the things Yzak had carried in earlier. Amazingly, Coordinators' surgical procedures and medications work wonders. Within only span of a month, her coughing had stopped, the pains in her chest had more or less diminished. There was still the nasty scar though and it itched a bit, but the doctors said they could easily have it removed once she's been cleared as fully cured. She would be able to leave the hospital after a few more days followed by returning for regular check-ups.

Flay rummage through the grocery bag and took out the _pocky _chocolate. _Oh, Kaitlyn had never had one of these before,_ she realized before coming back to a smile. _She should be forever grateful to Yzak for encouraging her to go through with surgery. How could Kaitlyn forgive her- how could she ever forgive herself if she had left her daughter at the age of four without putting a decent fight? At least now she'd be able to experience a lot more of Kaitlyn's firsts._

_Speaking of Yzak... he and Dearka have been out for a surprisingly long time. _Following her trail of thought, Flay's gaze drawn to the window facing the parking lot. The sun was halfway to the horizon. The cars lessened and guards stood out in bold relief as their day-shifts were about to end. A few hundred yards out, the city buildings began to illuminate and Flay imagined herself there with Yzak, with him excitedly trying to show her everything and everything PLANTs had to offer.

And then she saw them.

Flay steadily tum her face more toward the window and pressed a gentle, careful, concerned palm on the glass.

Enclosed in a room at the forth floor, it was difficult from that distance to tell what the best friends were going on about but she could easily make out Yzak's rage, the upset in his movements. And her guess was reinforced when he punched a tree.

"What is it, mama?" Kaitlyn asked innocently. Of course she meant the red box of chocolate.


	4. A Marriage

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapters. I might be getting lazy with scenes. It's either that or I have nothing left to give... so I'm astounded by the fact you guys are still here.

Thank you for the reviews. Reading them made me so happy. X3

Feel free to correct errors. I know the chapter is a bit of a mess(especially Kira's POV), but I hope it's bearable enough and you- guys could find it in your hearts to like it somehow. God knows I'm not perfect. :p

Do not not leave reviews. Do let me know what you think.

**REDEMPTION: Again the Magic: Chapter 4: A Marriage  
**

* * *

Dearka leaned face-front against the wall located outside of Flay's private room with both his arms stretched-out to keep him balanced. And he remained there, motionless, even after doctors and nurses passed by him.

To be frank on the matter, Dearka wasn't really sure what he was doing right now or how he ended-up as everyone's public relations consultant. All he knew was- at the very beginning, he was merely Yzak's pillar of trust, which was normal considering that they were best friends. And of course, there were also those times when the Voltaire's crew would, occasionally, come crying for his help when Yzak's being a tyrant; those were pretty normal too. But when random soldiers started flocking to him with issues regarding Kira Yamato, complaining about how he's been continuously disappearing and skipping his duties and how someone, who rather-not-be-named, was fed up of covering for him... Obviously, something had evolved there.

Dearka sighed. He had probably been staring at the floor for a good two minutes now.

_Seriously, why was he doing this?_ True, he and Kira were friends, meaning they were in good-terms despite the previous wars, but it did not exactly constitute- that he would be comfortable enough to give him advices.

_Well, here goes anyway. _

_There's always a first time for everything._

With a resigned sigh and finally having an idea of how he was going to approach the situation, Dearka took in a breath- inhale-exhale-, straightened his backbone, pressed the switch plate on the wall and stepped inside, acting as casual as he could muster.

"Kira, we need to talk." Then, Dearka stopped there, discovering... "Oh, he's not here..."

_He's not here? Where did Kira go? Wasn't Kira usually here around this time?_ In fact, Dearka could have sworn he saw the guy's limo at the parking lot before coming here too.

"If you are looking for Kira..., he just left..." said Flay quietly.

Dearka arched his brows; he couldn't believe the news. "Already?" _But it was still so surprisingly early! _The blond was forced to recheck his watch. And then when looking up again, he began to wonder how long Flay had been gazing out the window by herself looking silent, lonesome, and reflective. Being the nice-guy that he was, he made the move to join her. "You okay?" He asked, carefully, slowly.

He knew Flay did not have a lot of acquaintance in PLANTs so she doesn't get a lot of visitors. Yzak of course would come by every chance he gets, if not he calls once or twice, but right now like it or not, he was busy and stuck at ZAFT; Kaitlyn was probably with Ezalia again, accompanying the woman on one of her many engagement around PLANTs and wouldn't be back until much later; Dearka of course, prided himself as one of her few but constant visitors; and then, there was Kira...

Flay replied by smiling warmly at his question before returning her gaze to the window. _Always the same view._ "Mmm... I'm fine. I was just thinking how fast time flies..."

And that's when Dearka saw _him_.

"Ah!" Dearka palmed the glass as to get a closer look. Talk about bad timing. He caught the very familiar looking chauffer bow his head and open the backseat as Kira Yamato made his way into the parking lot. Then, he stop for a moment, turned around to wishfully look back at the fourth floor one last time before stepping into the car.

So as Dearka witness this scene, he still could not grasp how Kira could suddenly decide to leave earlier than he usual does after all this time... Dearka doubt this was because Kira finally came back to his senses and was heading back to ZAFT.

Then as if reading his mind, "that's because I told him to leave..." Flay explained. Her tone was subjectively mild. "I told him to leave... and he really left..."

Dearka could not help but glance-up at the lady. He was rooted to the spot for long seconds as her words echoed in his head, as the reality of what that meant sank in. _Was Flay serious? What could she possibly have said to Kira?_ _That he could forgive and forget? That in seeing him again, she was finally able to move on, so goodbye? That seems rather insensitive doesn't it? Perhaps even brutal! _Dearka frowned._ But then... what about Yzak? What about Lacus?_ They were his friends too...

_Damn it!_ The blond shook his head. This should not be any of his concern. He really should start learning to butt off other people's drama. _Heck_. This was how he surprisingly ended-up as everyone's PR consultant in the first place. Although, not quite obvious, he does have enough problems on his own.

Dearka watched as the limo Kira was on drove-away; Flay was looking at the scene too. Her eyes soft on the car, but her expression was enduring rather than unfocused. There was no sign of regret there. And at this notion, Dearka could only smile, lightly, apologetic and full of understanding.

_Okay._ Whatever Flay told Kira. He could understand that it was probably all for the best. Not overpoweringly right but for the best. _Probably._

00000

Arriving at the Clyne estate, Kira stepped out of the limousine and into the driveway while avoiding direct contact with Benz, whom customarily assisted him with the door. It was hard to pretend he was okay with all this change.

He seriously thought she'd died. _Flay. _He had saw how the Providence shot down her shuttle because he was too powerless to protect her; he had cried for months after that... No doubt he was in love with her. But Flay was alive all this time and with a child, not his, that didn't matter, and neither was the fact she was now engaged. What's important to him was- she was alive and well, and maybe just maybe he could finally fulfill his promise to her properly this time.

He was glad Flay had seemed so happy to see him despite how he had failed her over and over during war. She had told him, she was sorry for using him. _Used him? When was that?_ He was the one who wanted her forgiveness- for not being able to talk to her properly, for being unable to convey his true feelings, for not being able to save her father when he said he would, and for not being able to save her when she only had him to rely on.

So he had told himself after their reunion that he would protect her. That was all he could think of since. Because, _finally,_ this would be his chance to atone.

But things had changed this morning... Flay didn't seem so happy to see him anymore. And that part he didn't quite understand when all he wanted was get back the time they've lost together.

A thickness formed in his throat.

_No, he really didn't understand at all. _

On cue, Birdie glided down from the ceiling and settled on his shoulder as it would every time he walked through the front door. Kira's lips curved into a smile. He knew the mechanical bird didn't really know what it was doing, but it's presence was nonetheless small comfort to his heart, especially when the house appeared quiet. ... _Strangely, too quiet... as if it were empty... as if there was a gloom cloud hovering about the air..._

Birdie flew away from his side.

All the doors and windows of the main house were uncommonly closed shut and he could barely contain the dread of worry barreling through him.

Kira hastened to the sitting room, the dinning room, the backyard. All empty.

_Where was everybody?_

Turning back around, he luckily found the cook whom was out of his uniform and just seemingly on his way out.

Kira's eyes were wide and unblinking. "Lyion, why are you carrying a luggage?" He asked causing the private chef to pause and attend to his question.

"Ah. Master Kira. Sorry for almost not saying goodbye. But this is because I have been discharged from your service." The male said causing Kira to frown right back when he didn't quite understand.

"Why? You've been doing a great job."

"And I love working for your family, but I guess this was to be expected when everyone else's all gone." Lyion shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

This made the chef frown, making a quick glance toward the floors above them. "Ms. Lacus... fired everyone..." everyone, except for Kira's driver. "Four days ago were her bodyguards; three days ago, the nanny; two days ago, the gardeners; yesterday the maids; and everyone else this morning. I am merely the last to leave."

In hearing this, Kira wasn't sure how to react because that sounded nothing at all like anything Lacus would have done; nothing at all like the Lacus he knew. "There must have been some mistake..." _How could he have not noticed something as drastic as their domestic help disappearing one after the other? Not to mention- it was Lacus who fired them all._

Lyion humbly shook his head. "There is no mistake... Ms. Lacus personally discharged everyone herself."

"Then there must have been some misunderstanding! Lyion, please hurry and call everyone back. I'll go talk to Lacus."

And as Kira strode the few steps across the carpet, suddenly there were screams coming from Lara's room, _Lacus' voice_. Shaking himself from his speculation, Kira raced up the stairs to the direction of his daughter's bedroom.

Remaining where he was, "best of luck, Master Kira."

Eventually, Kira found Mr. Pink truckled in a corner of the third floor. The Haro didn't bounce, didn't roll, just gently flapped its round mechanical wings open and close as a sign of greeting instead.

_Silent mode... _Kira realized.

"Lacus?" He called. Faintly, he could hear Lara crying in the background.

The whole house had been topsy-turvy today. No, not just the house but everything around him!

"... Please stop crying!"

"... My baby, I'm begging you please stop crying!"

"... Mommy is here for you! What else do you want? I said, stop crying!"

Kira hurried. He crossed the corridor and fumbled with the handle. The door swung open. The noise within the room was a contrast to the mute he had found downstairs. Here, in the baby's nursery, lay a wasteland of blankets, baby bottles, and pillows with their seams looked near to splitting.

Then Kira's heart stopped. With a terrified glance when he found Lacus on the floor, clinging on the crib in an hopeless-agitated manner, and crying her heart out.

"... Why won't you stop crying?"

Her voice was no help as Lara's wails continued to flood the room.

With caution, Kira approached the two and placed a gentle hand on Lacus' shoulder.

His wife turned. "Kira...?" She stood immediately, her tear-filled expression suddenly replaced by one of relief. "You're back..." She said brokenly. And without waiting for his answer, she jumped into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob again.

At a loss and guilt-ridden, Kira could only hold onto his wife, stroking her hair in a vain attempt to soothe her unrelenting despair. "Sorry I was late... but I'm home now."

Kira held onto Lacus more tightly this time. _Sorry, for being so slow. _He wanted to say. By reason of- it was only now he understood what Flay had been trying to tell him: She had moved on. He had moved on. And there was no turning back time. He was with Lacus now because he loves her too.

_"Kira," Flay said, setting the brunet down with her on the edge of the bed while all the guy could do was obey and look-up at the girl looking confuse. "I'm not going to lie to you. I felt really happy these last few weeks because we were finally able to communicate our feelings to each other, honestly. I thank you for thinking of me. Thank you for caring. But within these past few days, I have realized we should stop meeting like this and... Stop seeing each other all together..." _

_"Is this because you can't fully forgive me?" began Kira._

_"No..."_

_"Is... this because of Kaitlyn? Because I-"_

_"No, Kira... it's not..."_

_Desperate for an explanation, "Yzak?" Kira guessed then paused. "... He doesn't want me here, doesn't he?"_

_And Flay couldn't help but smile apologetically. "I care about him very much. I'm hurt when he's hurt. Kira, we've made choices in our lives. And we've gone down different paths for so long..." Flay sighed, trying to figure out an easier way to convey what she wanted to say. "I don't need you to save me anymore."_

_Kira was quiet as the girl continued._

_"...You see, you may have not have realized this yet, but ... Lacus is the one who needs you most right now..."_

00000

Coming all the way from the guest's room, Flay took a deep breath and released it slowly through pursed lips. "Yzak, are you still awake?" She asked, knocking softly as she entered his bedroom. She gave the room a quick once-over. It was dim; all the lights had already been turned-off where the only light sources left were the small gaps in-between the blinds. In bed, Yzak was on his side assuming to be deep asleep, but Flay knew from experience that Yzak Joule wasn't the type who could peacefully rest when upset, stressed, or the like.

Closing the door behind her, Flay quietly crossed the room. The dip of the mattress signaled Yzak of her movement as she kneeled behind him.

"Yzak, please don't be angry anymore..." Flay began softy, watching the male's back with her hands tucked underneath a pillow as she laid next to him on the bed. "I am sorry for not being able to notice your discomfort with Kira sooner... but then again, I won't know there's a problem if you don't tell me..."

Indifferent silence...

"I love you, you know that right?" Flay continued on. And she wanted to let Yzak know just how much he did mean to her. But not only with words. She still felt like a jerk for always relying on him for support. And she did want him to know how she felt about him. She owed him that much and more for all he had given to her. So, Flay reached out, interlaced her arms around his waist and buried her head against his back.

"I love you..." She confessed again. "I know we had a rough beginning but there's nothing I can do about that. What matters to me is that you and me, we are here, right now. I admit this relationship may not be perfect and this may not be that rose-filled fantasy teenagers dream about, but I won't let anyone say the paths we took were wrong..."

"Because I'm still very happy to have met you, so happy to have been given this second chance to know you better. To be able to experience your awkward kindness, to be able to see your smiling face, to be able to feel your love. They made me so happy that these things... Little by little turned into love. I love you so much. And I have to believe that if you knew that... If in your heart, you really, really knew that... you wouldn't be getting so easily jealous over the rest of the men in my life..."

A quiet moment for reflection.

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty seconds.

Still no response from Yzak.

No reactions. No comebacks. No snort, not one. None.

It was in that instance, Flay was beginning to feel like she had poured her heart out to a log... Until that moment, Yzak decisively shifted on bed and placed an arm around her, holding her close as though he knew she was his.

Flay returned this act with a smile, knowing he would. There was no doubt. Yzak's actions were always so much more sincere than his words. And that meant more to her than any amount of sweet feel-good words.

And so she turned into him, plowing her head against his chest and wrapping her arms about his waist, and simply enfolded her body against his. His body seemed to radiate warmth; reminding her of the comfort she had felt when she'd broke-down crying, she wanted to lean back against him, let him support her with his steady strength.

Life was so much more mysterious than she had bargained for. One never knew what the next moment would be or bring. As Flay closed her eyes, she couldn't begin to happily imagine what her life would be like as his wife.


	5. A Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Okay. Technically, this is the last chapter(Woot! REDEMPTION is finally done! I'm done! We're done! We can move on with our lives! about time, noh? XD), but I've decided to add one more(an extra) just for kicks. So if you have questions regarding the story, now would be a good time to ask (I mean ask them after finishing the chapter) :D

Thank you. Thank you everyone. Hope you like the chapter.

I apologize for bad grammar. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore!

**REDEMPTION: Again the Magic: Chapter 5: A Wedding  
**

* * *

The priest, groom, and best man entered through the side door and waited at the altar.

It took Dearka a moment to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight and see the row of people who had come to attend the celebration of the marriage of his best friend.

_A beautiful day for a wedding, _he thought.

Sunlight streamed through the glass windows, slanting across the resilient floor, playing with little dust motes that glittered like specks of gold. Originally, it was a rather simple church. This morning, though, the room did not look so sparse. Every second row of pew lining the walkway was ornamented with silver cone, white tulle, trailing ivy, white lilies and roses, and pink tulips and hydrangea. On the runner were fresh path of petals. And next to the altar, were a pair of tables with portraits and candles— one of two was for honoring Flay's diseased mom and dad.

With a timbre of a piano, the chapel door opened and the procession started. They progressed slowly, following the music maker in order of importance. First came the groomsmen paired with the bridesmaids. Next. The ring bearer followed by the flower girls.

And the last and most anticipated, the Bride. And Flay was beautiful, luminous in her elegant white gown. The sun flashed off her as if she were a goddess come to life. And as everyone did, Dearka stared, his mouth slightly open. Then he broke into a grin.

They said brides glow. And so she did. It's love that brings that shining beauty to a woman's face. They don't say a man glows, but perhaps they should too because Dearka could not think of another word for the look on Yzak's face as he watched Flay walk to him and not notice that he was actually leaving the altar, taking steps two at a time.

Custom dictated that the groom wait for the bride's father- or the Atlantic Federation's Foreign Minister, the next best person, to escort the bride up the steps, then present her to her husband. But Yzak seemed to have forgotten about that. He did not notice the looks and whispers of the guest as he messed with tradition, took Flay's hand and kissed it.

Everyone stilled, surprised.

Flay, the one on the receiving end, should have lowered her lashes and blushed, but she merely openly stared at Yzak, watching his every move as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Flay didn't know how to react until Mr. Grant threw back his head, gave voice to his approval and bellowed with laughter.

The whistles and cheers of the crowd brought Yzak back to reality. And to the joy of everyone, Yzak's face warmed up when he finally realized what he had just done. He turned to Mr. Grant, turned to the crowd, then threw a _why-didn't-you-stop-me_ glare at his best man, his best friend.

Dearka merely returned a grin, chuckled to himself at most.

Consenting, the Foreign Minister linked Flay's hand to Yzak's arm, offering to replace him as Flay's escort down the aisle before deciding to join his wife and watch the program from the crowd.

The procession ended with Yzak walking Flay up the platform with a clear scowl on his face at being cheered on. Only a few minutes ago, being in love with the person your about to marry seemed like the most wonderful thing in the world. Now, looking at Yzak, feeling sour and uncomfortable in his own wedding, doing stupid things because of love seemed like a dreadful thing... But the problem lies with Yzak; the guy was obviously too easy to tease.

Being the groom's best man, if he could do something to help his best friend right now, he would, thought Dearka with shrug. But he could not think of anything he could do that would not disrupt the ceremony or steal the spotlight from the couple._ Uncharted waters. _Ezalia would never forgive him if either of those were to happen.

Yzak turned to Flay trying to hold back his temper, and Flay beamed back at him.

He took her hand, and the other as well, and the music died off, and before the priest could open his mouth to start the business of it, Flay said, "I love you, Yzak Joule," her voice as clear and vibrant as the bells that rang after the deed was done, causing Yzak to blink, anger instantly forgotten; and the temporarily silent crowd to let out another roar that threatened the church roof.

And Dearka couldn't help but glance from Ezalia, whose heart must be swelling with joy; from Athrun and his congratulatory expression; toward the second table where Yzak insisted on having Nicol's, Rusty's, and Miguel's portrait; believing how they would be smiling proudly right now with private satisfaction at how Yzak and Flay complemented each other.

_There was love there for a lifetime, and more._

00000

At the end of the long wedding mass,

Yzak took Flay's hand and assisted her down the steps of the altar where they had kneeled before the priest and took their vow to accommodate the taking of group pictures. First, it was the newly weds with the best man and maid of honor; second, was the couple with their entire entourage; third was with the family; fourth was with their friends; and the list goes on.

During the whole commotion however, it was only now that Dearka caught sight of a familiar face discreetly watching everyone near the exit. The person was of average built, male, familiar blond with tinted glasses. Sai Argyle. And the guy probably had been there hiding in the corner since the start of the wedding. He must have found the invite, but was afraid he'd be intruding the hosts by actually showing up.

_... He had not been the only one. _

"Sai? You came!" Flay gasped.

And he was gone.

"Wait!" Impromptu told Flay to give chase, but instead she turned to Yzak first; he let her go and she sincerely thanked him for understanding.

Raking-up the many layers of her long gown, Flay exited the double doors in a half-run in her heels causing a multitude of the guest to follow.

Outside, after Flay had caught up with Sai, everyone witnessed the old friends hug, Flay being the one who initiated it. But though it was over quickly, there was a moment when their eyes met. Flay's eyes were lingering, causing Sai to gaze at her, his blue eyes mirroring his pleasure as well as surprise at their verbal exchange.

And at the end, Flay smiled widely with joy, took the male's hand in hers and encouragingly led him back into the church to properly introduce him to her husband.

Yzak Joule and Sai Argyle shook hands that day.

00000

The wedding reception was held outdoor under a massive elaborate white tent. The idea was so that the guest could relax, have fun, wander and admire the scenery, rather be constricted inside a stuffy room.

And as everyday, PLANTs waters flowed in a channel, as calm as ever, and above, the sky was the same clear summer blue. Dearka felt the gentle breeze on his face and he could only laugh-naturally when Shinn and Vino along with some of the more hyperactive Voltaire and Rousseau crew quickly took dibs on the love seats and coffee tables.

Dearka decided to stick to the traditional dinning tables and chair though— as did Athrun, Cagalli, Shiho, Lacus and family, and other of the older guests.

"Such a beautiful wedding. I envy Ezalia. I can't wait for my daughter to get married as well."

"Louise, your poor girl's only fourteen."

"Well, that's not very far off then." The woman giggled.

"Having fun ladies?" Dearka approached the former councilwomen strolling the garden after having ordered-back all the waiters circulating around the vicinity, serving the canapés. "Sorry to interrupt, but I would have to ask you both to return to the tent. The program's about to start."

"Oh, certainly. We'll be right there."

"Thanks." He said and shifted to help inform more of the guests.

The reception went smoothly after that. For a start, the MC's amazing, lunch were skillfully served on time, and the food tasted great. Dearka even danced his rounds. Ezalia should be proud. After all, he did literally swept her off her feet when they had been paired up.

Best man duties done for now, as a quick break, Dearka made his way to the long tidbit table and decided to help himself right as the MC announced the beginning of the bouquet toss.

And as instructed, single ladies began to gather to the floor where Flay waited for them. Of course, it was no surprise that all of the participants were Flay's colleagues from Earth. But after a few elbow nudges here and there, several good-sport from ZAFT like Lunamaria and Adoree got to up to join as well.

The music stopped.

Many watched in anticipation as Flay turned around and threw the bouquet over her shoulder. High. Very high. Apparently, Flay didn't know her own strength... Because the flowers practically flew over the expectant ladies, hovered pass even Allen and Mother excitedly hopping at the back, and it sailed farther and farther into the back and then... and then... Dearka attentively caught the bouquet with his free hand before it could smack him full on the face and dive into lemon pie.

Dearka swallowed what he had been eating.

"Hey, be careful where you throw this thing; you could have poked someone's eye out!"

Everyone stared at him. Everything had happened in natural reflex that Dearka himself could not fully digest how it happened.

"Sorry!" Flay shouted back, but she, like everyone else, made no effort to correct the error.

Eventually, all the participants reluctantly went back to their tables and Dearka wondered if it would be awkward to give back this pink and white bundle now. He sighed. _What was he suppose to do with this thing?_

"You know what this means, don't you? ... You're next." The pretty lady beside him began. This was either an honest complement or a good-natured joke because men catch garters, not bouquets. And there was no garter. But whichever it was, the tone of her uneven voice was indication enough that she was trying her best to start-up a conversation with him.

"Haha, well, I doubt that. I don't have as much karma as those two, you see." Dearka chuckled casually then quickly decided to assist the same woman who had been struggling to clamp one of the fancy tarts with both her hands already full. He tucked the flowers under his arm and took the tongs from her hand. "Here. Let me help you with that."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything else you want, miss?" Dearka looked up expecting for a name when she turned to his direction and—. "Milly? ... What are you doing here?"

Dearka stared at Miriallia Haw in her pretty blue dress. She had grown her hair longer and added in more waves and curls that he almost didn't recognized her at a glance. And then he remembered, like yesterday, the last time he saw her. He remembered that sour disinterested look she gave him and he couldn't blame her of it. He had been a strapping teenage boy then, too full of himself for his own good. She wanted to be a freelance photographer and travel the world; he wouldn't let her due to the mere reason of him wanting to rejoin ZAFT. To put it simply, she broke up with him, stopped answering his calls, blocked his email, stopped attending reunions in fear of running into him again, and travelled, a lot, probably because she could not truly get over her boyfriend, Tolle, yet.

Still, he never stopped caring, couldn't. Miriallia, to him, she was precious. Unlike her, she had been his only one— though he had trouble convincing her of it.

"How rude. I was invited of course." Miriallia puffed. "To be honest, I had been surprised at first with the whole Flay being alive and getting married thing. It- came right out of the blue, but I'm pretty glad actually... I- really didn't know whether to show up or not, but when you're personally handed an invitation, it's hard to say no..."

"Ah, right." Dearka nodded. "Flay invited you. I forgot you two were friends before the war."

"Actually," Miriallia corrected him. "it was you're friend, Yzak, who invited me."

Dearka stilled at this, his eyes going wide as the notion registered. _Yzak?_ Dearka twisted his head around in search for an explanation. And easy enough, he spotted his best friend linked to his wife and surrounded by Ezalia's collogues. But in spite this, Yzak seemed to have noticed him staring from afar, causing the newlywed to smile back and silently raise his glass to him as to say— _It's your turn_.

****End. **


	6. And What else Follows

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** FREEDOM! WOOHH! (runs around na—, no, I don't have the guts to run around ney-kid.)

Anyways, I know this chapter is a big leap from seriousness, but beh...

Thank you all for sticking around until the end, whoever some of you shy people are!

**REDEMPTION: Again the Magic: Chapter 6: And What else Follows  
**

* * *

A Green coat officer walked in the direction of the exhausted soldiers running laps then gestured a salute to the trainer.

"Commander Joule, your family is here to see you." He passed the message causing Yzak to uncross his arms and the trainees to stop running when they had finished.

"Thank God," Shinn said aloud, hands on his legs and panting. "Maybe we can finally get a break."

"I heard that!" Yzak growled, glaring at the teen Red. "Just because my wife and daughter are here doesn't mean I'll go easy on you sissies. I want to see fifty more laps from all of you!"

And so, everyone glared nastily at Shinn; Lunamaria even had to bonk the guy on the head once their Commander's back had been turned.

"Idiot." She hissed at him.

00000

Months later.

Ten minutes before show time, Flay held on to Yzak's hand as the two of them watched Grant, on the 16inch OLED screen located at the back of the stage, warm up to the crowd and made his morning announcement.

_This was good._ _It was going to be okay._ Flay thought with her nerves stretched taut, making her aware of every little noise around her. Not everyone may remember exactly who she was, but if she simply repeated the lines given to her, it could make her job a little easier.

The stagehand appeared and disappeared. "You're on in five minutes, Ms. Joule." He informed.

_Useless, _Flay winced. The time spent the morning getting a facial and massage to calm and relax her was useless.

Feeling the tense of her grip, "You scared?" Yzak asked.

"A bit." She replied honestly.

"I'm proud of you." he said.

Flay eased her grip slightly but didn't release it, aware of the warmth of the skin under her palms filtering through her. Strong too, the skin calloused and secure.

"I know." She smiled back at Yzak, took in a breath, let go of his hand, entered the stage, stepped onto the podium, and looked directly at the people, the cameras. "Good morning, Atlantic Federation."

00000

The Voltaire and Rousseau crew sat together, hunched-up on a small corner of the hallway. Emptiness rang hollow inside of them.

"It's not the same..." The first solider sighed. "It's just not the same..."

In addition to the first's, Shinn cringed, leaning face-front against the wall. They were all under new management now since Yzak's resignation; and they were not faring as well as they originally thought they would with the change. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Commander Joule yelling and getting angry at me all the time..."

"I miss Commander Joule!" Another soldier wailed.

"I miss his yells... miss his punishments, his disciplines... and his beatings..."

"Yeah..."

"Me too..."

"Me three... "

"So much..."

_Sighs..._

Lunamaria glanced pointedly at the grown men and women sulking, disbelief pouring off her in waves as she cut them off. "What are you all, masochist?"

00000

It was a typical spring day on earth. Peaceful. But when Yzak, back from the family's usual Saturday walk, saw Dearka and several of his former crewmen, twenty at least, loitering in front of his doorstep, in the sunlight, he felt the shock of it swept through him confusion, recognition, despair. All those in one hard wave rose inside him.

"Yo, Yzak!" Dearka waved welcoming, cheerfully, while the rest of the soldiers immediately bolted from the floor and swamped Yzak before the guy could utter one of his outburst.

"Commander!"

"Commander!" They screamed and clang onto their former Superior with tears of joy. Legs. Arms. Wherever possible.

"We missed you!"

"I'd quit ZAFT to be under your guidance again!"

"Me too!"

Witnessing the happy reunion with Kaitlyn and Wufei at her side, Flay held down her wide brim hat from the shifting wind. "Ah. Yzak's friends. You are all welcome to stay for lunch if you want." She offered causing some of the soldiers to shift and jump on her too.

"Commander's beautiful wife!" They screamed, acknowledging.

As it was, Yzak blew his top, "Get your dirty hands off my wife!"

00000

Helping Frances with lunch, Flay pulled the large, heavy, steaming pot roast from the oven and struggled with it. Preparing food for more than ten people was not as easy as Flay thought it was.

Both hands already busy, "Frances, please watch the soup for me. Yzak, could you— oh my God, Yzak, put that away!" Flay demanded when she saw the man reloading his gun on their kitchen table. And she didn't mean- away from table only.

"I can't help it!" Yzak reasoned. "If any of them dares lay a finger on my girls, I'll shoot his arm off!"

00000

Meanwhile at the living room.

Dearka, Lunamaria, and Shiho, all, brought pre-costumed robotic pets and were having a competition of who can assemble theirs fastest. Kaitlyn was closely watching the match with great anticipation while the rest of the soldiers, all male, were separated by Yzak to a corner with nothing to do for being— _well, male. _

"Done." Shiho announced. And as proof, her penguin began to dance and shake its posterior causing both Lunamaria and Dearka to wallow in defeat; and Kaitlyn to gasp, admiring the blue mechanical bird in awe. Quickly, she turned to the usually impassive brunette full of praise while the woman calmly laid the tools back on the carpet floor.

"Auntie Shiho is so cool! The best! The best!" Kaitlyn cheered.

In exchange, Shiho stared at the girl; the words burned through her brain and touched her heart, surprisingly, to the point of tears.

"So precious!" Shiho squealed, pulling Kaitlyn into a bear hug. "Why can't the Commander be more like you!" _Ex-Commander!_

00000

Twenty minutes later. At the boring all-males corner.

Bored, jealous, and witness to the fun the other four were having, having enough, Shinn stood from his spot. "This is stupid! I'm going over there and build me some models!" He exclaimed before some of the guys decisively tackled him from behind.

"No, Shinn! It's not worth it!" One of the guys holding him down said.

"You still need you arms!" Another added.

"This is stupid! Get off of me!"

00000

_Three cookies & cream. One for Kaitlyn, one for Leslie, and one for Margaret, Kaitlyn's friends; and a vanilla for himself. _

Dearka doubled checked the paper bag of icecream after coming back from the convenience store when he halted in the hallway, hearing wanton sounds— he wished he hadn't— coming from the room where he left the little girls.

_"Oh yes, harder, faster!"_

_Clearly, that didn't sound like Barney, the purple mecha-bot..._

_Oh, God!_ "The Joules are going to kill me!" Dearka made a mad dash into the guest room. He knew buying _his videos_ together with the kiddie ones was a bad idea.

00000

Yzak was at his table, still fully dressed, drinking coffee and frowning over some documents when Flay walked into the study in her nightgown with a sweet beam of pleasure spreading over her face.

"You know, I never really noticed how quiet it was around here until your friends decided to visit." Flay said thoughtfully as she slid her arms around Yzak from behind, resting her cheek against his.

"That's because they're a noisy bunch... Finally some peace and quiet around here." Yzak replied frankly, trying to focus on the paperwork that he hadn't had the chance to do, prior to guests buzzing allover the house.

"Cranky and back to work already, I see." Flay chuckled and touched his arm in comfort, the warmth of her fingers easily penetrating the thin material of his sleeve. Then she pressed down the files in his hand. "Why not save those for tomorrow and come to bed? It is getting late anyway. You can have a fresh start in the morning."

Yzak frowned up at her. "You know I need to get these done."

"Please?" She whispered seductively close in his ears; he took a deliberate breath. "I want more children."

****End.**

* * *

**A/N: **You know the drill. Reviews, comments, questions and/or violent reactions are all welcome. (You won't know... I might make improvement and adjustments to the story.)

So fire away!

* * *

**Q: I am curious, what's with the candles and portraits being at the table? Is it a cultural thing or just something the couple decided?**

**A: **About the table, portrait, and candles- it was just something Yzak and Flay wanted. It was just something to honor and remind them of their close family and friends who had passed. There were two tables there- one with Mr. and Mrs. Allster's portraits and another one for Rusty's, Nicol's, and Miguel's. I guess you could also say that so it's like they were watching the wedding in spirit. Yzak did say he wished his friends could come see his wedding.

**Q: I can so see Yzak and Flay helping Dearka with his love life after this! So will you be writing a Dearka/Miriallia next?**

**A: **I'm- starting to get some DM ideas, but... probably not.

Actually, I have an AC short in the back of my mind too, but... probably not.

Too many stories left unfinished and too many YF ideas that I haven't written yet or I may just quit Gundam Seed all together since the fandom is near dead anyway. Idk

**Q: What do I do now that Redemption is over ?**

**A: **Check out the Yzak/Flay livejournal link on my profile page. (wink wink) (And if for some strange reason the link isn't there, feel free to drop me a message.)

Be inspired and write more YzakxFllay fanfiction. :p (I want to read more YF too!)

**No more questions regard the story? Really? Okay... **

Hints here. Hints there. Implications in the story that no one probably noticed because the author is unskilled. (the following assumes that you have read both Redemption1 and 2.)

**1. About Frances**

I forgot and failed to mention in Redemption1 that she's the help hired/appointed/etc. by The Foreign Minister to watch-over Flay and Kaitlyn, so technically, she's not some random help Flay decided to hire for herself.

Wondering if this was important info... (this probably would have made a lot more sense if Redemption1 had a prequel... but now you know.)

**2. Kaitlyn is a mix of Yzak and Flay.**

Name: Kaitlyn Allster (now Joule)  
Age: 3-4  
Birth date: unspecified  
Appearance: blue eyes, pale skin, silver hair; wears her hair chin length with bangs and two small pigtails on the tip on each side.  
Likes: the color blue, dogs, ice-cream(cookies & cream), drawing(fictionally from Flay), and stories of ancient treasures and artifacts(?) (from Yzak)  
Personality: usually portrayed as a cheerful little girl, but is bullied(for being a Coordinator) in Earth school.

While it's so very obvious that Kaitlyn's appearance took after her father. Personality wise, I'd like to think of her as a young untainted(before the war) Flay Allster. Well... at least that's who I was originally basing her from... Also, there was a quick indication of this resemblance back when Kaitlyn so badly wanted to ride a horse. Not sure how that went though.

**3. Flay shares similar traits with Ezalia.**

To a degree, perhaps, I believe "men marry their mother" and "women— their father" (And hell NO, I don't mean literally. That's disgusting!). The theory is that we try to create a home life with our spouse that is close to the home life we grew up in.

When Flay demanded she wanted to raise Kaitlyn by herself and refused any help from Yzak. Yzak thought her to be an ungrateful woman. But while thinking about his mother(a day before Father's Day). He thought of his mother as strong and admirable for being able to raise him herself.

Ezalia likes to shop. Although, I have failed to mention Flay shares the same interest in the story. Basically, that was the point.

**4. Yzak somewhat reminds Flay of her dad. **

A common trait that they share in the story(Redemption) is persistency. Neither knows when to quit (once their mind is made up). Which leads us back to the "men marry their mother" and "women marry their father" concept.

A vague implication that Yzak reminds Flay of her dad was during Father's Day when Flay was watching Yzak and Kaitlyn sitting on the grass, bonding. Another implication of this would be her Parent's Love Story.

_Flay: Have you ever felt that- you'd just fallen in love with someone you never noticed before?_

_Yzak: ... I guess, it happens._

_Flay: I honestly find incident like those to be really sweet..._

A comparison to Yzak and Flay's situation... The two thought little of the other at first, never imaging the day that they'd grow comfortable.

**On Mr. and Mrs. Allster. The Story. **

_"So when their relationship turned serious... Grandfather went out of his ways and bribed mom to move out of town and never to see his son again; and then he threatened dad- he would disown him if they were to wed. Thereafter, **mom became reluctant** about their future together but daddy **won her heart over by telling grandfather: he'll marry her anyway..."**_

**On Yzak. The comparison.**

Flay: _Don't worry. I'll sign the papers.__I believe I can entrust Kaitlyn to you so, please, take good care of her... I have decided... that once you have taken Kaitlyn safely to PLANTs that I would help the Foreign Minister promote international peace. I believe I can give it a try, knowing Kaitlyn is far from harms way. __To be honest, all of these didn't bear thinking about at first. But __now that I'm sick, it changes everything._

Yzak: _What are you talking about? This doesn't change a thing! We are getting married! You are going to be fine! We will fight through this illness together!_

_(Flay, like her mother, was won over)_

**On Kira. The comparison.**

_Dearka: Oh, he's not here._

_Flay: That's because I told him to leave... and he really left... _

(Which really just mean Kira's more kind and understanding in comparison to Yzak who's stubborn.)

Note: All purely fanfiction of course.* (I regret nothing!)


End file.
